finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Roni Figaro
Edgar Roni Figaro is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. He is the king of Figaro Castle, the brother of Sabin Rene Figaro and a master engineer. He is also very flirty with women, a trait shared with Edge of Final Fantasy IV, Don Corneo of Final Fantasy VII, Irvine Kinneas of Final Fantasy VIII, Zidane Tribal of Final Fantasy IX and Balthier of Final Fantasy XII. Story Edgar grew up in Figaro Castle with his brother Sabin. One day, however, their father died. The new heir to the throne was disputed, and Sabin, thinking that the Gestahlian Empire killed their father, did not want to take it. Neither did Edgar, but he realized one of them would have to take it to keep Figaro from falling into chaos. They decided who would take the throne by a coin toss; the winner would get to leave and the loser would become king. Edgar used a two-faced coin to make sure Sabin won. Afterwards, Edgar took the throne solo. He established an official friendship with the Empire, but this was to cover up his secret support for the Returners, a resistance movement to the Empire headed in the Sabil Mountain Range. Locke Cole was his contact with them. One day, Locke brought a girl named Terra Branford to the castle, and Edgar agreed to harbor her from the Empire. However, Imperial General Kefka Palazzo knew something was up, and came to Figaro to question Terra's whereabouts. Edgar lied, and forced Kefka to set the castle on fire. However, Edgar was too quick for him and escaped the castle with Terra and Locke. The Chancellor of Figaro had the castle submerged under the desert. Edgar decided to take Terra and Locke to the Returners' hideout. On the way, they had to climb Mt. Kolts and got in a struggle with Vargas, a student of the great martial arts master Duncan. Sabin suddenly arrived to save them, and offered his help. Edgar accepted. The four went to the Returners' hideout and met Banon, who convinced Terra to join their cause. Banon then joined Terra, Edgar, and Sabin on a trip down the Lete River to Narshe to see the frozen Esper. On the way, they had to fight Ultros. During the battle, Ultros stuck a tentacle onto Terra's ankle, forcing Sabin to save her. In this struggle, Sabin was thrown from the raft, and Terra, Edgar, and Banon had to make the rest of the trip alone. Upon arrival at Narshe, they had to sneak in through the mines, since the guards would not let Terra in. The threesome went to see Arvis, a member of the Returners living in Narshe, a neutral city. Together, they tried to convince the Elder to join them. Such efforts were futile. Later, Kefka arrived at Narshe with an army in hopes of claiming the Esper for the Empire. At this point, Locke, Sabin, Cyan Garamonde, Gau, and Celes Chere arrived and helped defend Narshe. They succeeded, but after the battle, Terra reacted with the Esper for the second time. She was turned into an Esper and flew away. A search party was sent to look for her. On the way, the party passed through Figaro again. Here, Sabin walked around the castle, and met Edgar in the throne room, where they discussed what happened. The party found Terra on top of the tallest tower in Zozo, where she was being cared for by Ramuh. Ramuh told them that they needed to go to Vector and free the imprisoned Espers. One of them was Terra's father Maduin. To get there, they had to meet up with Setzer Gabbiani, the infamous gambler. Setzer was not willing to help them, but Celes proposed a coin toss, which if she won, Setzer would offer help. Otherwise, Setzer and Celes would marry. Edgar provided a two-faced coin to guarantee that Celes would win. Setzer agreed to help anyway. The group went to Vector, succeeded in recovering the Espers, and saved Terra. Back in Narshe, the Elder decided to join with the Returners. An agreement was made that Terra would contact the Espers to attack Vector, after which a coalition of Returners and Narshe guards would storm from the north. The plan was a success, and Emperor Gestahl appeared to have surrendered. At a banquet, he asked Terra if she would try convince the Espers to negotiate peace. She and Locke would go to Crecent Island to parlay the Emperor's message. Edgar was still very skeptical of the Emperor, and decided to stay in Vector to make sure the Emperor wasn't lying. However, he seduced one of the Emperor's maids into revealing the Emperor's true plan: he wanted to lure out the Espers in hopes of capturing them. Edgar and the others flew to Thamasa to warn Terra and Locke, but they were too late. Kefka had acquired more magicite and used it to revive the Statues and turn the Land of Espers into the Floating Continent. One year after the apocalypse, Figaro Castle was stuck under the desert. Edgar disguised himself as a Thief named Gerad and recruited the best thieves around the world to form a gang known as the Crimson Robbers. The thieves would help him get into Figaro. However, Celes and Sabin caught up to him in Nikeah and followed him through South Figaro and Figaro Cave through a secret passage to the castle. Celes and Sabin followed him to the Engine Room, where Edgar revealed his true identity. Celes and Sabin helped him defeat the monster that disrupted the engine, and Edgar rejoined the two. They headed to Kohlingen, where they met up with Setzer, who would help them find another airship: the Falcon. In the ending, Edgar would be saved by Sabin from being crushed by a falling girder. However, if Sabin wasn't recruited back into the party, Edgar will dodge the girder, wondering where's Sabin when he is needed as he, Setzer, and Celes push the girder out of the way. Equipment and Stats Edgar has high physical stats and low magic stats and speed. He is able to equip all swords, spears, and shields, as well as a few daggers and heavy armor. Equipment list Weapons Armor Abilities Edgar's job class is a Machinist, which makes him adept at handling machines. As a result, his skill, Tools, allows him to use various machines to attack his opponents. A total of eight Tools can be found throughout the journey. Music Edgar shares his theme with Sabin. It is the song played at Figaro Castle, as well as when Sabin or Edgar are the focus off a scene. His theme is also found in "Coin Song" and the Ending theme. External links *Edgar at Caves of Narshe Category:Final Fantasy VI player characters Category:Machinists de:Edgar Roni Figaro es:Edgar Roni Figaro